


it's always perfect with you

by deadheartbeats



Series: It's always perfect with you [1]
Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadheartbeats/pseuds/deadheartbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patroclus watches as Achilles jogs down the hall back to his class and he finds himself thinking that winter mornings are ridiculously warm when Achilles is around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's always perfect with you

**Author's Note:**

> set of drabbles in a modern universe. can be read individually or as a set.

“Good morning,” Achilles says cheerfully while pressing a warm cardboard cup into Patroclus’ unreasonably chilled palms. His cheeks are splashed with a vibrant red flush that flourishes again at the tip of his nose and disappears down under his scarf. Despite the subtle shiver to his shoulders and the way his breath clouds in the air, the smile he wears seems warm enough to melt the snow. He bends down just enough to press his cold lips to the apple of Patroclus’ cheek. “I got you hot chocolate, mostly because I’m not entirely sure what you like, and partially because I'm almost certain you can't go wrong with hot chocolate,” he explains. 

A blush of his own spreads from where Achilles’ lips had touched, and Patroclus rubs his thumb over the wintery pattern on the side of the cup. He gives Achilles a soft smile. “I do like hot chocolate. Thanks,” he says easily, sincerely, lifting the drink to take a sip. Its warm on his tongue and he likes the way it heats him up from the inside out. 

It's the first day of winter, the first real day at least. Snow has only just covered the expanse of the ground, still mostly white and powdery. Achilles looks different, bundled up from head to toe. The green color of his knitted sweater makes his skin seem that much fairer, and the blondness of his hair looks less like gold and more like sunshine. 

_He looks like a daisy,_ Patroclus thinks in the back of his mind, looking him up and down as he takes another grateful sip. 

Achilles watches him with a pleased smile. Fingers twisting the frayed ends of Patroclus' scarf around the tips idly, “how was your morning?" he asks, eyes soft with adoration as he watches his boyfriend. "Did you sleep okay?" 

The genuine concern in his voice makes Patroclus heart rattle in its ribcage, fills his stomach with the same butterflies he's had since the moment they met. He loves that about Achilles. 

Patroclus hums around the rim of his cup in acknowledgement, licking whipped cream off the corner of his lips. "Good," he says simply, an answer to both questions. He shuffles closer to lean into Achilles' side and sighs pleasantly at the warmth. Achilles slips an arm around his hips in response, pressing them close together as they cross down the hallway. "And you?" he asks a beat later, handing the cup back to Achilles. 

"Good," Achilles echoes in response, voice quiet and a little distant, fingertips still tugging at the end of Patroclus' scarf. The fabric jerks with the movement and rubs against the bare skin of his neck, but he doesn't complain. "Do you want to come over after school today?" There's a tinge of unmistakable hopefulness in his voice, and the smile on his lips looks almost shy. 

Patroclus wrinkles his nose hesitantly. "Your mom won't mind?" 

A small laugh bubbles out of Achilles, and he pulls Patroclus closer as they walk through the hall. "No, no, she's going out tonight. We can be alone," Achilles says, voice almost giddy as he buries his nose into Patroclus' curls. He doesn’t have to look to know Achilles is smiling. "Is that a yes?" 

"In that case, yes," Patroclus agrees, taking another swig of hot chocolate before the school bell rings over head. "I've got to get to class. Thank you," he says, turning on his heel and standing on his tip toes to press a sticky kiss to the corner of Achilles' lips. 

Achilles laughs, soft and sweet against Patroclus' mouth. "I'll see you around," he murmurs sweetly into the space between them, and snatches another lingering peck before he pulls back entirely. 

Patroclus watches as Achilles jogs down the hall back to his class and he finds himself thinking that winter mornings are ridiculously warm when Achilles is around.


End file.
